My Baby Sister
by Sophomore Me
Summary: Emmett stays back for babysitting duty, unfortunately, he ends up hurting Bella, his Baby Sister. Sequel to My Little Girl. Oneshot


My Baby Sister

By Sophomore Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Summary: Emmett stays back for babysitting duty, unfortunately, he ends up hurt Bella, his Baby Sister. Sequel to _My Little Girl._

Thanks to **hisgoldeneyeslover** for the idea, and thank you to all the reviewers from _My Little Girl_.

* * *

Bella's P.O.V.

"Love," Edward's voice broke through my foggy mind, rousing me from my sleep. I opened my eyes to see the love of my life leaning over me. "You don't have to get up, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going hunting with everyone but Emmett and Carlisle." I nodded. "I love you, be safe."

"I love you, too" I rolled over and rested my casted arm on the pillow next me and began to fall back to sleep.

***

The next time I woke up, Emmett was leaning over me.

"Agh!" I screamed and jumped. Emmett's booming laughter filled the room and no doubt the house.

"Bella, calm down, I just wanted to know if you wanted breakfast." He asked sweetly.

"Well, don't give me a heart attack in the process, and yes, I would love some breakfast, but do you know how to cook?" I asked Emmett. He only grinned and lifted me up and carried me to the kitchen. Setting me down, he walked over to the fridge and pulled out eggs.

"Do you like pancakes?"

"Duh…but still, do you know how to make them?" I asked teasingly. Emmett was my big brother…always will be. Jasper and I had a brother/sister relationship going on, but not as strong as Emmett and me. It was like Emmett was closer to my age or something. I always had a blast.

"Duh," he mimicked me. "Of course I know how to make pancakes."

Emmett continued to busy himself over the stove and in no time at all, he handed me pancakes, and of course, they were delicious.

"Now what?" he asked innocently.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

He grinned. _Uh oh._ "Video games!"

We walked into the living room, and Emmett began hooking up the Wii, while I made myself comfortable on the couch. He handed me a controller and the games began.

As usual, I was losing, but I was still having a blast.

"You're going down Bella!"

"I could've told you that." By this time we were both standing up, concentrating immensely.

Then my bad luck reared its ugly head and as Emmett was swinging the controller and the wrist band snapped loose and came flying out of Emmett's hand and flying into my nose. I fell to the ground clutching my nose as I felt the blood gushing out and onto my hands.

"Shit." I heard Emmett's voice as he kneeled down. "Bella let me see." I moved my hands and felt Emmett run his large cool finger down my now crooked nose. "Damn, I think it's broken, Carlisle isn't going to be happy. Come on." Emmett picked me up and carefully carried me to his giant jeep and drove me to the hospital.

* * *

Carlisle's P.O.V.

"Dr. Cullen, your needed in the Emergency Room. Dr. Cullen, please report to the Emergency Room." I sighed and walked out of my office and towards the ER. Immediately, the smell of blood hit me and then the scent hit me. _Bella._

An overwhelming sense of de ja vu hit me as I thought back to two weeks ago when Bella came back from LaPush with a broken wrist.

I pushed the doors open and saw Emmett standing next to Bella holding an ice pack up to her bleeding nose.

A low growl rose up in my chest as I saw my little girl hurt. I would hurt whoever had done this.

"Hey, Dad." Emmett called out. I sped walked over to them and pulled Bella into a loving hug before I addressed Emmett.

"Emmett, what happened?" Emmett grimaced.

"We were playing the Wii, and well, the wrist band broke and I let go and well…it hit Bella. I think it's broken." I nodded.

"Alright, Bella, let's get you checked out. Emmett you can stay out here." He nodded and Bella followed me back into the exam rooms.

I touched her nose and felt the cartilage move. "Well, Bella, it's most definitely broken." She nodded as I pulled out the stuff I needed to set her nose.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." She said as I worked on her nose.

"Why should you say sorry? It was an accident, if anything I should be sorry, I _was _going to stay home today, but Esme convinced me not too." I finished taping her nose in place and smiled. "Are you having any trouble breathing?"

"Nope."

"Alright, you should be fine, if you feel like you can't breathe or you start to feel more pain, let me know."

" 'K thanks Daddy." I smiled and walked her out to the waiting room to Emmett, who was sitting with a stuffed bear in his hands.

"Here, Bells, I'm sorry." He handed her the bear and she grinned.

"It was an accident, but thanks."

"Alright you two, go home and prepare to tell Edward why, yet again, he came home with Bella injured again. And you might want to figure out what to tell him to convince him to leave again.

The two laughed and then left.

* * *

Emmett's P.O.V.

I hurt my baby sister. My baby sister was in the ER getting her nose taped because I was so stupid. I can't believe I lost the grip I had on the stupid controller. Man, Edward is never going to forgive me.

I had picked up a stuffed bear at the gift shop while I waited for Carlisle to take care of Bells.

I heard the doors open and I looked up at Bella, she had her nose bandaged and she had dark shadows under her eyes, she kind of looked like us, when we needed to hunt.

I stood up and walked over to them.

"Here, Bells, I'm sorry." I gave her the bear and she smiled. I was so happy that she didn't seem mad at me.

"It was an accident, but thanks."

Carlisle joked about us having to convince Eddie boy to continue to hunt, because after what has happened in the past two weeks might cause him to never leave her side again, and we laughed and walked to my Jeep.

* **

* * *

Edward's P.O.V.

As we pulled up to the house, I could hear Emmett's thoughts and was instantly concerned.

_Man, Eddie's going to kill me. _

That's all I got before I entered the house and say my Bella sleeping on the couch. She looked so peaceful, and then I noticed two things: the smell of old blood and not just any blood, but Bella's blood. And then I saw her delicate nose was now bandaged up, indicating a break.

I looked at Emmett who had a guilty looking face and calmly stated, "What the hell did you do?"

"We were playing the Wii…" and then I blocked him out and he perfectly replayed what happened in his head.

"EMMETT!" I screamed, effectively waking up my sleeping love.

"Mmmm…Edward." She said tiredly.

I was by her side in an instant. "Love, are you ok?"

"Mmmhmm...I'm feeling much better know that you're here, Dad took care of me." I smiled.

"Ok, are you hungry?" She nodded, and I lifted her up and carried her to the kitchen.

* * *

Ok, so more cheese, except I'm not really sure I like how this turned out. Reviews are always appriciated.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
